


书信二则

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Gen, Letters, farewell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 出发抢夺宝钻前，玛格洛尔和迈兹罗斯留给埃尔隆德&埃尔洛斯兄弟的信。





	书信二则

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490681) by actuallyfeanor. 



> 原文见于Tumblr，链接：https://actuallyfeanor.tumblr.com/post/183800065802/elrond-and-elros-i-wish-this-could-have-ended

埃尔隆德，埃尔洛斯：

 

但愿这一切能有另一种结局。迈兹罗斯想最后一次捍卫我们与生俱来的权利，这是孤注一掷。

尽管我怀疑此事的结局可能对我们两个而言都糟糕透顶，但我仍将追随他，直至最后。他是我的兄长，何况他还是我的王。

就这样离开你们实在是令我痛彻心扉，但你们都已长大成人了，有你们自己的人民要领导，有你们自己的未来要成就。没有什么事能比看见你们两个作为埃尔达与伊甸人的领主大展宏图更令我骄傲了。这些年来我犯过许多错误，但把你们养大不在其列。你们曾经是，也依旧是，我对未来怀有的最大希望；有你们在，说明我在这么多年的战争和杀戮之后，还有点美好的东西剩下。

这个在旧世界的废墟上升起的新世界，是属于你们的。为你们失去的一切哀悼吧，但切莫让哀痛毁掉你们的生活。活下去，要爱，要幸福，尤其要互相照应周全。

永别了，我的孩子们。

 

玛格洛尔

 

又及：请告诉泰尔佩林夸，我代表我的所有兄弟向他道歉。他从不该生活在我们的错误留下的阴影之下。祝他好运，永远如此。

 

 

 

E & E :

 

我很抱歉。你们都值得更好的。我不剩下多少希望了，但如果我还能相信什么东西的话，那就是你们两个了。

 

迈兹罗斯

**Author's Note:**

> 本文也有一份发在LOFTER的版本。
> 
> http://fdspeedforce.lofter.com/post/1dd4769a_1c5f5dc35


End file.
